The invention is based on a fuel injection valve of the type known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 690 223 A2.
In so-called common rail systems, the injection nozzles for the various cylinders of the engine are supplied with fuel from a central high-pressure line. To assure the lowest possible emissions, low fuel consumption and quiet engine operation, all the injection valves must inject the fuel exactly identically into the engine. This can be assured only if all the injection valves have the same opening behavior at exactly the same time at an operating point.
For accurate control of the injection event with common rail systems, electromagnetic or piezoelectrically controlled valves, which are located in front of the actual injection valve, are therefore known from the prior art. In a fuel injection valve of this kind, the nozzle needle is moved via a control piston. The control piston is moved via the pressure in the control chamber. The precision of the injection event is determined by the motion of the control piston, which depends on the pressure in the control chamber and thus on the flow through throttles and a switching valve.